The invention relates generally to gun mounts, and more particularly to a gun mount that provides for adjustment in azimuth and elevation
A variety of gun mounts are known in the art. When a gun mount must provide and support adjustments in elevation and azimuth, gun mounts tend to become complex, heavy, and expensive.